


Pigtails

by mawmawile



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Loss of Parent(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24011842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mawmawile/pseuds/mawmawile
Summary: Kokona is demanded to change her hair, or else.It reminds her of something.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Pigtails

**Author's Note:**

> Couldn't sleep at night, so wrote down this quick story idea and posting it today~

Kokona was daydreaming when a girl she’s never seen before marches up to her staunchly. Kokona blinked a few times, already forgetting what she was thinking of, and smiled at the girl politely to urge her to speak.

“Kizana Sunobu says you have to change your hair,” the girl reports dutifully.

“Eh? What?” Kokona couldn’t help but be flabbergasted at the statement. The girl watched her motionlessly.

Seeing as the girl wouldn’t say more unless prompted, Kokona asked, “What do you mean? Why would she ask that?”

Though, the girl had not said a question, nor was the command polite. Even when using a messenger, Kizana was as demanding as ever.

“She says she has ringlets, and you’re copying her,” the girl said.

Kokona ran an idle hand through her purple curls. “But my hair’s always been like this.”

“Kizana says you have to change it,” the girl repeated.

Kokona sighed in defeat. “Well, if her Majesty demands it… Go tell Kizana I’ll do it.”

The girl, although she didn’t smile, seemed satisfied, and ran off.

The rest of the day Kokona almost forgot about the request. She only remembered it after cleaning time, when the Drama Club met up behind the stage.

Kizana greeted her warmly; she spoke to her in a wildly exaggerated enunciation. She was obviously furious Kokona hadn’t done anything yet, but was surprisingly holding her tongue. Instead, Kizana was content to glare daggers at her during rehearsal.

The next morning, Kokona stood in front of the bathroom mirror when the absurdity of the situation hit her.

Ever since Kizana returned from France, she had immediately been prissy at Kokona. Kokona didn’t like to swear, but frankly Kizana was being a bitch. That is, more of one than usual.

To think it was all because she was having problems with Kokona’s hair of all things! Kokona laughed out loud at that.

Even funnier, Kokona was just going along with it. Last year when Kizana was just a first-year, Kokona had always nodded at then swiftly ignored any of Kizana’s rude comments. Kokona liked the stage, and anyways she thought Kizana in all her bossiness was pretty funny, so Kokona didn’t have any motion to leave the club.

Perhaps it was the silliness of the request that made Kokona fine with entertaining it. She pulled off the elastic of the braid she always slept in, then combed it smooth. Her hair down was still thick with curls.

She paused, staring at her reflection in the mirror.

Kokona had started putting her hair up in pigtails in the fifth grade. That was when Saki had kept pestering her to put her hair up in pigtails—”so we can be twins!”—and Kokona finally caved in. Saki had even lent Kokona her mom’s hair curler to accentuate her curls. Kokona loved the look immediately.

Standing in front of the vanity, Kokona initially didn’t mind the change. She hadn’t worn her hair down, even in the house, for a long time. Thinking that, Kokona felt a sadness she had long buried.

In a silly way, when Kokona put her hair up for the first time was when she tucked the grief for her mother away. Not… really, not at all, and she felt dumb just thinking it.

But in fifth grade her mother died, and in fifth grade her dad sold the house, and in fifth grade the wine saved for New Year’s and date nights began to be uncorked more and more often, and in fifth grade Kokona curled her hair while Saki looked on approvingly.

And the fifth grade Kokona with her hair in pigtails putting a blanket over her dad passed out on the couch really wasn’t the same person as the Kokona whose mother was alive.

Why was she doing this again…? For some bossy second-year narcissist obsessed with being famous?

What a brat, that Kizana was. Still, she kind of appreciated the change. Besides, Kokona was still amused at the absurdity of Kizana’s request, and liked long hair, too.

She was playing straight into Kizana’s inflated ego, but that was fine. Kokona was just keeping the peace. She already agreed to do it and wasn’t one to break a promise.

She didn’t mind keeping the peace. She was used to it.


End file.
